je rêve d'elle tout les soirs
by zoubi2320
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui décide d'inviter ca meilleur amie à faire la fête chez elle, mais ça vas vite déraper quand l'alcool est de passage. Va t'elle avoue ces sentiments ou non? Va-t-elle se faire refouler par son amoureuse?


**_Bonjours Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. cette fanfiction contient du yuri,donc si vous n'aime pas les scènes d'amour entre des personne de même sexe il y a une petite croix rouge en haut a droit sur la qu'elle tu peux cliquer. Sinon bonne lecture :3_**

Je rêve d'elle tous les soirs, mais ce matin en me réveillent je sentie un corps chaud collé à moi. Quand je soulevis les draps je la voiler là entrain de dormir tranquillement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire un bizou sur le front en le voilent dormir avec moi en boule comme un chaton qui cherche de la chaleur. Dans cette position que surement seul moi est encore put voire. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rappelais de la soirée d'hier

"Je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi pour fête ma réussite aux examens. Mais elle me demanda si elle pouvait inviter des amies à elle, pour que la soirée sois encore plus amusent. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire non du coup j'acceptai. Du coup le soir elle ces ramener avec ces quatre bonne copine. On ces installer alors que mes parents sont partie pour ce faire un restaurent et un cinéma normalement. En tout cas ces ce que j'ai compris au déjeuner. Une fois partie je leurs proposaient une bière, mais elle refuser car selon elle il était encore trop tôt pour finir ivre. On vit alors un karaoké en mangent des pizzas. Puis on décida de faire un "action, vérité ou se coucher "en buvant de l'alcool. Ça se voiler que ces copigne n'étaient pas habituer à boire au temps. Mais par contre elle ça ne l'attendaient pas du tout. Au bout de deux heures de jeu, il ne rester plus que nous deux encore debout.

-« action, verrier ou dormir ? »

-Je répondis au tac au tac « vérité ».

-« m'aime tu, mais plus qu'en amitié ». Je rougis un peu et dit avec un grand sourire.

\- « peut-être, peut-être pas »

Elle gonflât les joues et me dit avec une voix enfantine

-« tes méchantes. Moi je t'aime mais t'a pas l'aire de le remarquer »

Pendant un instant j'ai crus qu'elle était sérieuse. Mais elle est tellement bourrée qu'elle parle aux portes manteaux à coter d'elle.

-« action, vérité ou dormir ? ».

-« action » dit-elle en regardent le plafond.

-« vas te laver les dents pendant que je nettoie la table »

Elle se leva et se dirige vers la salle de bain en zigzaguant. Je nettoie la table, quand soudain je sentie un truc moue se coller à mon dos et s'enrouler autour de moi.

-« action, verrier ou dormir ? »

-« action »

-« déshabille-toi »

J'aurais bien voulus refusais. Mais à la fois je veux le faire pour m'amuser un peu avec elle. Ce qui me permit de me décider c'est qu'elle était tellement ivres qu'elle ne sans rappelleras pas le l'en demain et que surement moi aussi. J'enlevis mon t-shirt, puis mon pantalon sous ces yeux écarquillés, sa bouche grand ouvert et son visage couleur pivoine.

-« a ton tours, action, vérité ou dormir ».

-« action »

-« embrasse-moi »

Elle pause c'est lèvres sur les miens et je frémis les yeux. On est resté comme ça un petit moment. Avant que je me retire et qu'elle repose la question, bien sûr je lui répondis action.

-« maintenant on le refait mais avec la langue ! »

Je repose mes lèvres sur les siennes et je glisse ma langue entre ces lèvres. on est rester comme ca a jouée a chat jusqu'a que nous ne pouvions plus réspirer Elle brisa le baisser brusquement et me dit

-« action »

-« aide-moi à finir de ranger la table et les bouteilles par terre avant que mes parents arrivent. »

Elle commença à m'aider, mais je sentais bien qu'elle n'est pas du tout concentrait là-dessus. Je me retourne et là je m'aperçois qu'elle bave en me voilant ranger le bazar en sous-vêtements. Je me mets à sourire en voilant ça. Et je me remis à ranger le reste, pendants qu'elle me regarder tout faire. Une fois fini, elle me reposa la question une nouvelle fois. Et je lui dis « vérité ». Elle souffle un grand coup un peu agacée car elle ne devait surement pas avoir prévus que je disse ça. Et au moment où elle allait me posée la question, l'une de ces copine se levas brusquement en lui coupant la parole en crient TOMATOS, pour se recoucher aussi tôt. Je souris alors et lui dit

-« en fait je préféré l'action aux questions que tu me pause sur moi ou je suis obligé de dire la vérité »

Elle sourit et me dit

-« je veux que tu me déshabille pour être assortie à toi »

Quand elle me dit ça je sentie que j'allais regretter, mais que si je arrêter le jeu là je n'aurais pas d'autre chance et que je m'en voudrais. Et puis si jamais on me demande je dirais que ça devait être sous le coup de l'alcool et que du coup je ne savais pas ce que je devais être en train de faire. Je là couchis sur le canapé et j'enlevis sont haut, puis le bas et en remontant mon regard je remarquais sont ventre nus et tout blanc. Je voulais lui laisser ma marque pour que le/la prochaine sache qu'elle m'appartienne et que quoi qu'il arrive on ne pourra pas me la prendre. J'entrouvris la bouche pour poser la question, mais elle me devanças et dit « action ». Je dis alors « suis-moi ». J'attrapai ca main et je la trainai jusqu'à ma chambre et je la poussas doucement sur mon lit. Puis on se regarda et on s'embrassa. Elle me repoussa et me dit

-« je ne t'est pas dit ton action »avec un grand sourire

-« tu veux que je fasse quoi ? »

-« tu dois me faire me sentir bien »

Je sortie alors de la chambre et pris de quoi faire un lubrifient. Je reviens et je lui en mis, mais au moment où j'allais commencer à maser sont rectum elle me repoussa et elle le fit. Je trouve ça tellement minions. Pendant qu'elle était en trains de ce massé. Je commençai à lui faire des suçons dans le cou et sur le ventre, en me disant que si elle veut qu'on y a le plus loin je refuserais. Elle me fit signe qu'elle était prête. Je mis alors un doigt, puis deux et je commençais à faire le ciseau pour l'élargir un peu. Puis je mis un troisième doigt et là je l'entendis poussée un petit cri qu'elle essayer d'étouffer entre ces lèvres. Je sentis alors ces ongles descendre de ma nuque au bas de mon dos. J'enlevai mes doigts doucement et je pausai mes mains sur ces joues. Et je l'embrasais tendrement et longuement pour m'excuser d'y être peut-être allait trop vite pour notre première fois à toute les deux. Mais je senti des gouts d'eau tomber sur mes pousses. Je savais que ce n'était pas moi, mais alors ça ne pouvait qu'être elle. Dans la précipitation je découvris qu'elle pleurer. Je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas. Elle me répondit

-« je t'aime, mais demain on ne se souviendra plus de ce qui viens de ce passée et en plus je t'oblige à le faire alors qu'on est juste … »

-je l'embrassai à nouveau pour la faire taire « tu crois vraiment que je ferais ça sans un temps sois peut de sentiment pour toi et puis cette soirée seras peut être oublié par nous, mais pas par nos corps qui eux sans rappellerons a jamais »

Elle pausa ca tête sur mon torse et je lui dis

-« je t'aime ma baka »

Mais je sentie qu'elle était déjà partie dans le monde des songes et je décidai de la rejoindre."

J'étais en train de lui caresser les cheveux quand soudain je vis ces petit yeux s'ouvrir. Elle envoila les draps derrière elle et je vis tous les suçons sur son ventre et son cou. Je me levis et dit

-« je vais préparer à manger pour tout le monde. »

Et une fois la porte dépassée pour allait dans le couloir je senti mon t-shirt me tomber sur la tête et ça voie angélique me dire

-« jolie tes griffures dans le dos »

J'enfilai le t-shirt avec un grand sourire et je partie préparer à manger. Elle demanda qu'elle que minute après. Habiller d'un short moulant et un t-shirt un peu décolleté tout noir. Alors que moi je ne porter qu'un t-shirt avec des tache de pizza et un caleçon. Elle passa derrière moi en me mettent la main la main au fesse. Je me mis alors à rougir. Mes parents me demander ce qu'il y avait. Je ne répondis pas et monta dans ma chambre alors que tout le monde était à table. Je voulais rester là le temps que je perde la rougeur sur mes joues. J'entendis quelqu'un monter. Je me cachais alors sous les draps pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Mais je sentie les draps sz soulevai et une bouche embrassas mes lèvres. Puis j'entendis sa petit voix quand elle lâcha mes lèvres me dire

-« il faudra qu'on reface ça un jour »

Puis je vis son ombre sortir de la chambre.

 _Ces ma premier histoire yuri et pour avouer je me suis amuser à l'écrire du coup j'espéré que ça a était pareille pour vous. Laisser moi une review pour que je pis connaitre vos avis_


End file.
